Wicked West (WTS)
Synopsis During a party for Monica's return, Jason decides it's time to show the community what he's capable of. Plot Maggie hugs Monica white she's in bed, telling her to come outside. "Everyone wants to see you again! It's your party!" Monica gets dressed and walks outside to see everyone laughing, talking, waving at her. The music plays and Kaya leads Monica to get a drink. In Jason's house, Heather asks why he faked his own death. "I knew she wouldn't come back otherwise." Heather asks what he's planning on doing and he walks to the closet, opening it and pulling out Skylar and Peter, both tied and gagged. He then reaches in and pulls out Greg. She gasps and refuses to allow this. She is trying to open the door but it's locked. Jason then hits her with a book, knocking her unconsious. As everyone is partying, Monica asks Maggie where Greg is. She doesn't know. The music suddenly stops and Jason goes on the stage, surprising everyone. Monica shakes her head as she sees the three hooded men. "Welcome back, Monica. I have a gift for you." He takes off the hoods, everyone talking. Skylar pushes his gag off with his tongue, looking at Jason. He calls him sick and disgusting. While he is ranting, Jason motions for someone to give him his weapon; A machete. He turns and strikes Skylar in the head with it, killing him. He places his foot against his head to get the weapon out of his skull. Jason orders for Peter to be brought forward, Maggie crying out. Jason looks at Maggie and chuckles. "That's your daughter, right?" He asks. Maggie screams no before Jason thrists the machete into Peter's back, impaling him. He lifts the man up with him still on the weapon. Monica pushes through the crowd and orders him to stop. "I'll leave! Just let me leave, I'll never come back, just let them live!" Jason refuses, saying that isn't what he wants. "Kill me, then!" Jason looks at her, dropping Peter's body. "I don't want you to die. I want you to suffer." He then turns and swings at Greg's throat, cutting it. He falls to the floor, Jason hacking the body apart. Kaya and Maggie hold Monica from running on stage, both crying. Jason stops, showing how nothing much is left of him. Monica is locked in a room, Jason telling her he's going to kill Kaya and Maggie next. "Then I'll find the rest of your friends and murder them in front of you. Then you'll be here, alone, slowly dying." He leaves her. Soon, Heather enters and unlocks the room, Maggie and Kaya behind her. Monica says they can go find the others. They all leave the Sanctuary, leaving the gates open as a herd is coming their way. Monica asks why no one knew the herd was coming their way. Heather smiles and said someone did. She nods to the bushes, where Francine and Jake are. They all reunite quickly before running as the herd enters the community. Screams are heard. They enter the grocery store, everyone hugging and reuniting. Co-Starring *Annaleigh Ashford as Jessica *Travis Love as Terry *Meaghan Caddy as Ellie *Donzaleigh Abernathy as Liz Deaths *Skylar Mattson *Peter Haynes *Greg Evans Trivia *It is rumored a main character would be killed off in this episode. This was confirmed, but it was two characters. *Songs that played during the party scene were: She Always Gets What She Wants by Florrie, Of The Night by Bastille and Trainwreck by Banks. Category:Willing to Survive Category:Episodes